


Birthday Charms & Eskimo Kisses

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jisung is soft, Jisung's birthday post, M/M, and very grateful, chenle adores him, chensung or chenji?, so much fluff forgive me, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Chenle thinks Jisung is beautiful, especially on his birthday.





	Birthday Charms & Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I got around to writing something for Jisungie's birthday! I can't believe how fast our maknae has grown up. <3 (I also used Jisung’s new American age)

Chenle looked down at the sleeping boy beside him, his brown hair sticking up in different directions and a little drool peeking out from the corner of his mouth. Jisung looked so soft, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones in the early morning light, lips pink and contrasting with the white bed sheets and comforter that he was gripping loosely in his fist. 

Chenle smiled, letting himself reach down and brush aside some of Jisung’s fringe, the hair soft and silky underneath his fingertips, even though his hair had frequently been bleached. “Jisungie,” he whispered, leaning close to the boy, “wake up.” 

Jisung muttered something before snuggling closer to his pillow, Chenle giggling in response. “C’mon Sungie, it’s your birthday,” Chenle tried, stroking Jisung’s hair. 

The younger mumbled something once more, but his eyes eventually fluttered open, dark eyes observing Chenle as the latter looked at him with complete fondness. “Hyungie?” 

“Hey,” Chenle whispered, smiling, “happy birthday.” 

Jisung blinked, processing the words before grinning back, reaching up to thread his hands through the hair at Chenle’s nape. “Thank you, Lele hyungie.” 

Chenle cupped Jisung’s cheek, running a thumb over the marks the pillow had left on the soft skin. “I’m glad you decided to sleep here at my apartment instead of the dorm, I wanted to be with you for your first minutes as a seventeen year old.” 

“Stop,” Jisung giggled, and Chenle dipped down, softly kissing his forehead. The younger boy sighed in contentment, lips curled upwards when Chenle pulled away. “Thank you for letting me stay.” 

“Of course,” Chenle said, running a thumb along Jisung’s jaw. “Plus, you always look beautiful when you wake up.” 

Jisung blushed, bringing Chenle close so he could hide his face in the older boy’s neck. “Hyungie.” 

Chenle ran his hands along Jisung’s shoulders, the thick fabric of his red hoodie bunching under his fingertips. Jisung smiled into Chenle’s neck, pulling away slightly so that he could rub their noses together, a sweet eskimo kiss. 

“Here, I got you something,” Chenle murmured when Jisung pulled back, letting go of the younger and leaving him on the bed, much to his complaint, and rushing to the kitchen. Upon return he handed a small box to Jisung, climbing back onto the soft sheets and resting against the headboard, pulling Jisung to sit between his legs, head resting against the older boy’s clavicle. 

Jisung shuffled a bit so that he was more comfortable, hair brushing Chenle’s neck before he carefully unwrapped the box, letting out a small gasp when he realized what it was. “Hyungie, you didn’t have to,” he said, turning his head to look at the older. 

“I wanted to, it’s your birthday,” Chenle responded, grinning as he watched Jisung’s eyes brightened, a large smile taking over the younger’s features. 

“Thank you,” Jisung murmured, opening the lid of the small pastry container to see a little chocolate cake, about the size of the younger boy’s palm, decorated with ‘Happy Birthday Jisungie’ written in frosting across the top. “I love it.” 

Chenle reached for the forks he had stashed on the bedside table, handing one to the younger. “I don’t have any candles, didn’t want the possibility of burning down anything.” 

“Hey,” Jisung pouted, Chenle cooing and pinching his cheeks, the boy whacking his hands away in retaliation. “Donghyuck hyung is the one you should be worried about, I am careful.” 

Chenle giggled, hand drifting to Jisung’s tiny waist and rubbing up and down his side gently. “I’m still going to sing to you.” 

“Okay,” Jisung agreed, voice light and happy as he put his free hand, the one that wasn’t balancing the boxed cake, on Chenle’s knee. 

Chenle carried the birthday tune softly, ignoring Jisung’s jab with his sharp elbow when he sang “happy birthday dear Mochisung,” and pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek when he finished, watching as pink bloomed along the younger boy’s skin from his touch. 

“You gonna make a wish?” he asked and Jisung nodded, closing his eyes briefly. 

“Okay,” he whispered, shaking his head as if to dispel thoughts and turned his attention to the cake. “Help me eat this, hyungie.” 

Chenle watched Jisung dip his fork into the cake, pulling the utensil away and dragging a piece of chocolate mousse along with it. Upon tasting the dessert he hummed in appreciation, turning to look at Chenle again with starry eyes. “It’s so good, hyung, have some.” 

Chenle immediately fell victim to Jisung’s charm and took the occasional small piece from the cake, watching as the younger nibbled happily on his portions. Eventually the dessert was gone and Chenle moved it to the bedside table and Jisung reached over Chenle to pick up his phone, switching on some soft music. “Do you have any requests?” 

Chenle shook his head. “Whatever you want, Sungie.” 

Jisung nodded, turning the volume down slightly and dropping the phone into the bed somewhere beside them, leaning further backwards against Chenle’s chest, letting his head fall back into the crook of the older boy’s neck. “Thank you, Lele hyung, I couldn’t imagine a better birthday.” 

Chenle smiled, watching as the natural light from the window flickered over Jisung’s face and neck. “You’re welcome. Thank you for being you.” 

Jisung snickered, tossing his legs over one of Chenle’s and spinning slightly so he could curl up to the older boy’s chest, all of his hard training at dance practices throughout the years making the feat look smooth and easy. “I really really like you, hyungie.” 

Chenle sighed happily as Jisung nuzzled at his shirt, pressing his nose into the crook of the older boy’s neck. “I really really like you too, Jisungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, I love knowing what you guys think! Mwah, ily all <3


End file.
